


Fallout

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has abused  Tim over a case and Tim retaliates in a most unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

Fall Out.

Gibbs stand at the window watching the rain as it hits the pane. Not realizing as the tears slowly fall against his cheeks. He doesn't notice his reflection in the window. He watches the lightning play in the sky as his memories of the last few day play in his head.

This was a hard case for everyone. But hardest for his youngest agent. Gibbs doesn't understand why he did what he did to McGee he only knows the hurt and pain he saw in the younger man's eyes as he left tonight. He caused that pain and that hurt.  
“How could I have said those things to him?What the hell was I thinking? It wasn't his fault. It was no ones fault but that sadistic son of a bitch that killed those kids after he raped them.  
I should have made sure he was alright. I should have handled it differently. Its all my fault and now I'm going to lose him.” He thinks to himself.  
“ He's the sweetest, most loving person I have ever meant and what do I do? I criticize him, make him feel small, belittle him. When all he did was everything I asked of him and more. Then after I was through I let Tony make him feel even worse about himself. I know I should go to him apologize but I can't bring myself to. I hurt him and now he will never forgive me. How in the world do I fix this. I love him so much and yet I treated him like crap. There is no excuse for that. Hell I don't even know if he will forgive me. Why would he? After the things I said and let Tony do to him it would serve us all right to lose him especially me.”  
His forehead rests against the panes of cool glass as his body shudders with the force of his silent sobs.  
Suddenly he is wrapped in strong arms, and being held in a warm comforting embrace. Turning in those arms he rest his head against that chest.  
Tim holds the man he so desperately loves in his arms letting him get it all out. Tim knows that this kind of thing doesn't happen with his partner but when it does he just allows himself to be there for the older man.  
Tim's hands move up and down Gibb's back in soothing motions as the man's pent up emotions rage out of his control. It's a wonder he hasn't broken before now. All the years he has spent keeping his emotions in check and under control. From time to time he uses Tim as a release valve for said emotions.  
After a few more minutes of letting his emotions run wild Gibb's looks up into Tim's green eyes, “ I thought after what has happened these last few days you would have left? Why didn't you?”  
“Jethro we will talk about that later right now all I want to do is take you home and wrap my self around you.” Leaning down he presses his lips gently to Jethro's. The kiss starts out gentle and slowly builds in passion.  
Tim's hands cup Jethro's ass and pull him even closer against his body. Jethro's arms tighten around his lover and his hands move up and down the strong back and over the firm ass.  
Both men having forgotten about the camera's and the fact that their little scene is being recorded.  
Leon just smiles as he watches the scene unfold on the camera's. “It's about time the two of you got together. You've been dancing around each other now since before I got here. I just hope you don't fuck it up Jethro. Tim's a good man and hes good for you. I just hope the two of you can be happy and make it work for. You both deserve some happiness after all you have been through.”  
Reaching over he turns off the recording until the two men leave. He will have to remember to tell McGee to go in and remove that segment of the recording and to loop it in on itself.  
It's the least he can do for the two men's privacy. He hopes that their relationship continues. 

Tim breaks the kiss. Both men are gasping for breath as they move apart yet still holding on to each other.  
Tim's the first to speak, “ Let's go home Jethro.”  
“I'm surprised that your still here much less want to go home with me?”  
“ I know how much what has happened over the last few days because of this case has affected you and when you didn't follow me out of the building shortly after I left I knew something was wrong. Thats when I came back up the back stairs and saw you crying. I knew then that I couldn't leave you not tonight, or ever. When are you going to get it through that thick marine skull of yours that I LOVE YOU and your not getting rid of me that easy. Now let's get your things and go home. We will talk about this in the morning. After all we have the weekend off. What do you say?”  
Before Jethro can answer his lips are captured once again by Tim's. Both men can feel the others hardness pressing against their bodies as they hold onto each other tightly.  
Breaking the kiss, “ I have plans on how your going to make this up to me all weekend.”  
Taking Gibbs hand and breaking the embrace Tim walks over to his desk shuts down his computer, picks up his gun and badge, locks his desk and grabs his backpack. Turning around he leads his lover to the elevator and while waiting he gently kisses him once again. When the elevator doors open they step in without breaking the kiss. Gibbs fumbles for a minute before finding the right button and pressing it sending the elevator down to the parking garage, all without leaving Tim's lips.  
They finally break their kiss when the elevator stops on the correct parking floor.  
Looking his lover up and down Tim see's the flushed lips plump from their kissing, the hardon hiding in Gibbs pants which isn't being hidden to well right now. Not to mention his flushed cheeks and that silly grin he wears when the two of them have been making out at the office.  
Gibbs looks into those beautiful emerald smiling eyes, and sees the love contained within them. It's been a long time since he has felt so wanted, needed, loved and cherished, it feels so good. He sees the smile on those full fresh kissed lips and taking in his lovers body he see's the hardon that is barely concealed by his lovers pants.  
Briefly his mind flashes a picture of Tim naked in his bed, legs spread as Jethro enters him. The picture makes him even harder and wanting. He can't wait to feel his lover encasing his cock with in his body and the silky feeling as his cock moves in and out of his tight hole. The image alone is enough to make his hard cock begin to leak.  
Tim breaks the silence with a laugh. “Yes Jethro we are going to be doing that and more but first lets get home and get out of these clothes then we can go from there.”  
“What gave me away?”  
“Well for one thing that lustful look in your eyes and for another your leaking like a sieve. You only do that when your thinking about fucking me.”  
They both laugh and head to the car to go home.  
Once there the both hurry into the house and run up the stairs to their bedroom shedding clothes all the way.  
Once inside they fall naked on the bed and begin to explore each others bodies. Tim's hands roam over Jethro's body. Loving the feel of the silky skin under his hands. He gently cups his ass making sure to gently run his fingers over the opening, making Jethro gasp and moan in his mouth as they kiss.  
Jethro knows and understands what they both need and want tonight. Tonight Tim will take him, use him, then give himself to him. It's not often Jethro lets Tim inside him but after what he has put the younger man through these past few days and after his breakdown tonight its what his own body is wanting, needing and will have.  
Jethro's hands are busy as well his need to be inside his lovers body is almost painful. His cock is leaking like it never has before. His hands explore Tim's well defined back and ass. He cups the hard globes and caresses them all the while teasing his lovers hole with his fingers.  
Breaking their kiss for only a moment Jethro bring his fingers to his mouth wetting them.  
Placing them back against Tim's hole he gently presses one inside causing the young man to moan with delight and pleasure. It doesn't take long before Tim is begging Gibbs to fuck him, to take his time and make it last for them both.  
Rolling them both over Jethro quickly lubes his aching cock up and gently presses it to his lovers waiting hole. He has already prepped Tim and his huge head is quickly placed against Tim's opening. He slowly pushes forward and his cock begins to sink into the so very tight orifice. Tim's body resists the penetration at first but slowly opens in welcome to the invader.  
Tim moans as he feels his lovers cock begin to penetrate his body. He relaxes so he can begin to accommodate Jethro's large member. He feels his muscle relax and takes in the large head, which is soon followed by the large long shaft.  
“God Tim you are so tight and you feel so good.”  
“Jethro please put it all in. I want you inside me completely.”  
“Almost there Tim just a little bit more. I'm still amazed that you can take all nine inches of my cock. Hell I'm amazed I can take all eleven of yours and your even thicker than I am. There you have me completely inside you now.”  
“God Jethro you feel so good. Just give me a minute to adjust to you.”  
Gibb's waits but the incredible feeling surrounding his cock makes him want to just fuck Tim senseless and what little patience he has is running mighty low right now. He needs this he wants this. He needs to fill Tim with his seed as well as his need. He waits with anticipation to hear the go ahead and when it comes it shocks him to his core.  
“Jethro fuck me please. I want to feel you moving inside of me. I need you. So move dammit.”  
Gibbs smiles down at his lover, the moonlight from the window bathing his face in a radiant glow. Leaning down he places a chaste kiss on his lovers lips before he begins to gently move in and out of his body. He wants so desperately to just pound the hell out of Tim's hole but he knows that would hurt him and he can't stand to hurt him any more than he already has. He doesn't know why Tim has come back, all he knows is how much he himself loves the young man beneath him. He begins to move slowly and as gently as he can in and out of his lovers body.  
“Please Jethro fuck me harder. I know you want to so please stop torturing me and just take me. God you feel so good inside me. Please I want you and I want you hard and fast.”Tim exclaims his voice filled with lust and wanting.  
Jethro just grins down at him as he slowly picks up the pace teasing his lover.  
“That better my Timothy?”  
“Dammit Jethro stop torturing me and fuck me HARDER!” Tim screams.  
“Anything thing for you my love.” Jethro says as he picks up the pace but only just a little wanting to drag the sweet torture out for as long as he can.  
Tim begins moving in sync with his lover as his thrust slowly pick up. Before he realizes it he his slamming himself back and forth on Gibbs throbbing member fucking himself on the older man's cock.  
Gibbs watches as his young lover fucks himself on his engorged cock.  
“I see how you are Timothy.” Gibbs says as his thrusts become almost brutal.  
Gibbs loves watching his cock move in and out of his lovers body. He enjoys watching as Tim fucks himself on his cock.  
Tim allows himself to somewhat relax as his lovers thrust become more and more erratic and hard pounding his already weary body. The feeling of that huge cock inside him feels wonderful and then Gibbs does it he begins to hit the sweet spot inside him making his body dance with electricity. His cock already leaking begins to throb with his impending orgasm. Gibbs thrust in and out of his body threaten to tip him over the edge. Just when he thinks he is about to cum Jethro screams and thrusts into him time and time again.  
Tim feels Jethro's cock thicken and become even harder than it has before as he quickly thrusts in and out of his body. The signal that the man is about to cum. When he screams and stiffens Tim feels the hot cum jetting inside his body filling him to the core. 

Gibbs can't help it. He looks down at his lovers beautiful face as the man is bathed in moonlight. Sweat on his brow from their love making. His cock is enclosed in a velvet tunnel and Tim's using his muscles to kiss and caress his hardness. His thrusts become faster, harder and more full of need. He finds Tim's prostate with his engorged cock and begins to batter the poor organ. He wants Tim to cum with him but he isn't sure he can last that long. The sensations covering his cock is getting to be to much for the man to bare and he knows he is going to climax and soon. Suddenly he can't take it any more. His back arches and his body stiffens as he begins to pour himself into his lovers body.  
His cock erupts inside Tim scorching his insides with his hot seed, filling him till it begins to slip out around his cock as he slowly moves in and out of his lovers body. The cum slips from Tim's aching hole and slides down his crack. As Gibbs slowly removes his spend aching cock from Tim some of his seed spills out.  
Gibbs cum covered cock slips out and rests against Tim's covering his cock and balls with his seed. Gibbs collapses on top of Tim as they both try to regain their breath from the incredible fucking he has just given Tim. Gently kissing the younger man he feels Tim's steely hardness against his body, he know what Tim wants and needs and is prepared to give it to him. Ordinarily he is wary of Tim's huge cock entering him but after the week they have both had and all the hurt Tim's suffered at his hands and DiNozzo's, giving his body to his young lover only seems right. He wouldn't normally let a man take him but he can't help him self the need and want in his kiss is so evident.  
Breaking the kiss Gibbs leans back, “Tim I'm so sorry for the things I have said and done to you these last few days....” Before he can finish Tim silences him with a finger to his lips.  
“Tomorrow Jethro. It can wait till then. Tonight belongs to us and our desires. Please don't spoil it.” Tim says quietly. The honesty and sincerity evident in his voice.  
Without another word Gibbs climbs off Tims sweat soaked body, “ Why don't you move to the center of the bed and lay against the head board. I know I don't do this often enough and you so deserve it more than I give it.”  
With that Tim moves to the center of the bed. Laying with his head on the pillows he wonders what his lover is up to.  
Leaning over Gibbs takes the leaking cock into his mouth and begins to suck it slowly moving up and down over the engorged shaft.  
His tongue circling the head, lapping up the sweet nectar that he finds there. The taste overwhelms his taste buds as more and more leaks out coating his tongue and his mouth.  
Pulling off he begins to run his tongue up and down the sides of the huge shaft coating them with his spit. Leaving the cock he begins to tongue wash the Tim's heavy balls tasting himself and Tim on the large nuts and the surrounding area. The taste drives him wild as he lifts Tim's legs and he begins driving his tongue in and out of the well fucked juicy cum coated hole.  
Tim moans as Gibbs hot mouth covers his cock and the sensation of his tongue lapping up his precum is almost more than he can bare. Its bringing him to the edge and he can't stop himself even if he wanted to. Suddenly the hot moist mouth is no longer covering his cock but that tongue is washing his balls. The sensations are overwhelming. Suddenly his balls are being sucked into that hot mouth one by one and are bathed in his lovers saliva. Suddenly that sensation ends and a new one begins. Tim screams as he feels his lovers tongue bathing his entrance and then entering it. The feeling is incredible as Gibbs tongue darts in and out of his body. His fists clench the sheets as his body is wracked by the most incredible sensations. Gibbs has never done this before and its driving him mad. He can feel his balls draw up and tighten sure signs his organism is near and impending. Suddenly the sensations stop as his cock is coating in a cool sensation, it makes his cock jump spilling precum all over him.  
Gibbs enjoys making his lover scream and moan in pleasure. He likes the taste of his lovers hot tunnel on his tongue. Tasting the mix of their fluid drives him wild. His tongue darting in and out of the dark channel. His tongue lavishing the swollen lips of his lovers anus. Tasting the cum from Tim's fresh and well fucked ass is a new sensation and he wonders briefly why he has never done this before.  
Tim's back arches and he screams in pleasure bringing Gibbs out of his revelry.  
Gibbs notices his about to push his lover over the edge. He stops and begins to slick Tim's engorged purple cock up preparing him for his own entrance into Gibbs body. Reaching back Gibbs slicks his own entrance with a generous amount of lube. Lifting his leg he sets it down straddling Tim's hips. Looking down into his lovers eyes he knows for sure that this is the right thing to do. He doesn't do this often because it hurts so much but the love he see's in Tim's eyes makes it all the more worth the while. Placing the huge head at his entrance Gibbs slowly begins to sink down. The pain is almost unbearable and then suddenly its gone as the head breaches the first ring of muscle and is suddenly inside him.  
He lets out the breath he doesn't realize he has been holding.  
“Breathe Jethro. Take your time we're in no hurry. Your in control take it slow and easy. There's no rush.” Tim says softly holding himself still with great effort, when all his body wants is to thrust up and into the moist velvet heat surrounding the head of his cock. No matter he is going to make sure to take his time and make this as pleasurable as he can for his partner. This is a gift from Gibbs one freely given and not given very often. Maybe tonight will change all that. Maybe tonight Gibbs will finally enjoy it enough for it to be more than a once in a great while to once or twice a week thing.  
Gibbs moan brings Tim out of his thoughts.  
“For a minute I thought I had lost you?” Gibbs asks quietly.  
“Not lost just enjoying the sensations and wishing we could to this more often.”  
“You never know Tim. There is always a possibility.” Gibbs says as he sinks lower onto Tim's incredibly long thick shaft. Slipping more of him inside of himself. The feeling is incredible. Once again he wonders why he hasn't done this more often with Tim and vows that this will be happening more and more for the both of them.  
A moan escapes Gibbs mouth as he lowers himself even more onto Tim's aching cock. “Dam does this thing ever end?” Gibbs thinks to himself.  
“You have almost all of me inside you Jethro.” Tim says breaking into his lovers thoughts.  
“God Tim you feel incredible inside me. Know one has ever made me feel like this. I feel so full and your so thick. It doesn't hurt like it did the last time. Now I know what I have been missing. I know how good it feels to you to have me inside you.”  
“It feels so good to be inside you again Jethro. I've never felt anything like this before. Your so hot and moist. God is this what it feels like for you to be inside me. No wonder you enjoy fucking me so much.” Tim states trying his hardest to keep from thrusting up and into Jethro's body. He knows he has to let his lover take the lead and take him at his own pace. He doesn't want to hurt him he wants this to be as enjoyable as he can make it for him.  
Jethro has Tim completely buried inside him to Tim's balls. He sits on his lap making sure to relax enough to accommodate the massive cock inside him. Leaning over he gently kisses Tim's already swollen lips with his own. As he does his body moves up the swollen shaft causing him to moan into his lovers mouth. Gibbs begins to slowly ride Tim's aching cock. As they kiss he moves his body up and down going higher and higher each time. Tim's and his moans filling each others mouth with wanton lust and pleasure.  
Suddenly Tim finds himself above Gibbs and him below Tim.  
“God fuck me Tim. Take me make me yours. Breed me. Don't be gentle I want you hard and fast. I want to feel you on every in and out stroke. I want to feel you filling me with your hot cum. Please Tim I need this and want this. You need this and I can see the wanting in your eyes. Don't make me beg Please Tim. I want this like I have never wanted anything else in my life but you. Please Tim”  
The want and lust in Gibbs voice spurs Tim into action as he begins to thrust harder and faster into his lovers body. Tim watches the changes come over Gibbs face as his thrust pick up becoming harder on each stroke in and out. Tim begins hitting Gibbs prostrate on every in and out thrust. Gibbs body stiffens as Tim hits his prostate, sending out electrical sensations every time he hits it. Jethros fist clench and unclench in the sweat soaked sheets of their bed.  
“God I never could have imagined that this would feel this amazing. I have never felt anything like this before. This is definitely not going to be a hit and miss any more. This is going to be a two or three time a week thing from now on. God he knows what he is doing.” Gibbs thinks to himself as his body is wracked by the overwhelming sensations that he is feeling.  
Without realizing it Jethros cock is hard and leaking again. He didn't think it was possible for him to not only get hard but be leaking so soon after he has cum. It's just amazes him at what Tim does to him and his bodies reaction to the young mans ministrations to his body.  
Tim looks down into his lovers eyes as he pounds him mercilessly and sees the acceptance of Tim's love. He sees the pleasure as well as the knowledge that this will not be a sometime thing but from now on a weekly addition to their love making.  
The pride of knowing he is pleasing his partner so much that he is now hard and leaking again shows on Tim's face and in his eyes.  
Suddenly Tim stiffens and screams as he his cock becomes even more engorged and he begins to flood Gibbs aching hole with his seed. Filling him full of hot cum as he continues moving in and out of his lovers cum slick hole. When he finally stops and collapses the cum leaks from Gibbs hole and slips down his crack.  
Gibbs feels Tim stiffen and his cock exploding inside his battered body. He feels it harden even more as he feels the cum flooding him. Suddenly without touching himself Gibbs own cock begins spilling his seed between the two men's heaving bodies.  
Tim has collapsed on top of Jethro trapping the spilling seed between them cementing their worn out bodies together. Their breathing is shallow and coming in gasps.  
Suddenly both men realize they need to clean up before wrapping each other in their arms. Tim slips from Jethros aching swollen cum filled ass with a very loud pop causing both men to laugh.  
“Dam Jethro that must mean your tight?” Tim says with a grin.  
“No it just means I'm full of cum and you have a hell of a big dick.”  
Tim comes back out of the bathroom with a towel and a wet wash cloth. He begins by cleaning Gibbs hole very gently. As he does this he leans down and scoops up some of his spilled seed. He moans as the sweet taste of the man he loves overwhelms his taste buds.  
Scooping up more of the sweet nectar on his finger he starts to bring it to his mouth when his finger is redirected to Gibbs mouth and suckled. Jethro moans as his own cum covers his tongue. Liking the taste he reaches down to Tim's cock and gets the drop thats hanging off of his head and brings it to his lips.  
The taste of his lovers seed is sweet and enticing.  
“You like the taste Jethro?”  
“Why wouldn't I it comes from the sweetest man on earth.”  
“You've never seemed to like the taste of semen before or at least you never have tasted mine before. You always refused to taste your own. Why tonight?”  
“Tonight is a night of firsts. You don't get to top me very often but tonight something inside me changed and I love having you inside me. Filling me with your hot cum. I wanted to taste myself and I find I like the taste of my own cum. Then I wanted to see how yours tasted so I did and I like it.”  
“So Jethro does this mean I get to fuck you more often now?” Tim asks the hope in his voice evident.  
“Yes my dear Timothy it does. In fact your first up to bat in the morning. Now lets get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” Gibbs says with a grin.  
Without a another word Tim finishes gently cleaning them both up, throwing the towel and washcloth into the bathroom he crawls back into bed pulling the covers over them.  
“Jethro Thank you. I Love You Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” Tim says into the silence of the room, as he kisses the chest of his lover.  
Kissing the top of Tim's head, “ I Love You to Timothy McGee. I am so glad I didn't lose you tonight. Thank you for sticking by me no matter what.”  
“That's what partners,lovers, and best friends do Jethro. They stand by the person they love no matter what. Now go to sleep. I for one am worn out.”  
Gibbs is silent as the tears fall silently down his cheeks. “I never thought I would ever love someone again. I thought my heart was closed and cold. Then you stepped into my life and melted my cold heart. You took a chance on loving me. Now here we are. Your kind soul has been through a lot but your love for me has never wavered never failed. For that I am eternally grateful. I will love you forever Timothy McGee. I just hope and pray you will always love me.” Gibbs says silently to himself pulling the man he loves with all his heart and soul closer to him. Holding him tighter as he listens to said man gently breathing.  
“I don't know what I did to deserve such a kind, caring,sensitive,loving man but I thank heaven above each and every day you are in my life. Tonight when I thought I had lost you it tore my heart apart. Now I know you will never leave me.” Gibbs thinks as he drifts off to sleep holding the man who holds his heart in his hands. His last thought before sleep claims him, “ I LOVE YOU TIMOTHY MCGEE.”

The end.  
P.S. Yes they live happily ever after.


End file.
